onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacré Cœur
Sacré Cœur (サクレクール, Sakurekūru) also known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacred_Heart_(Dio_album)#Track_listing Sacred Heart] is a pirate and the doctor of the Asgard Pirates. She is an android created by the scientists of the Great Kingdom as a trump card for the war with Twenty Kingdoms during the Void Century. However for unknown reasons she was left almost finished in stasis state in Great Kingdom's underground facility complex on the Christos Island (Grand Line) until she was found by the Asgard Pirates. This page is under construction! Do not interfere in work of the author! Appearance Sacré Cœur has an appearance of a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with medium-length deep red hair shortly cut on right side of her head. She looks like an ordinary human with only exception being some surfaces on her body which aren't covered with flesh revealing her metallic endoskeleton. One of her eyes looks like an ordinary human eye with a pink iris. The other is uncovered by artificial human flesh due to her unfinished state and also has a pink iris which faintly glows. Cœur oftenly wears her unique whitish-pink overalls with spiral-like red heart symbols on her breast and both shoulders. At unknown reason she prefers to stay barefoot. Personality She has very calm and reasonable personality rarely having outbursts of emotions. Sometimes even her friends think that she is an emotionless "machine" but however she is able to feel and express her feelings to others. Relationships Crew "Weather Forecast" Ritchie Abilities and powers Medical Expertise Sacré Cœur was built to be a perfect surgeon and to have a database which holds knowlege about many different pathologies and the ways how to cure them. Her surgeon skills are on the same level (maybe even higher) in compare to the ones of Trafalgar Law as she is able to easily compete with the Ope Ope no Mi user in terms of medical knowlege and mastery. Due to her extraordinary abilities she is able to heal even several wounded patients but without taking off their fatigue. Acceleration of cell fission Cœur's significant abilty which gave her the epithet of "Sacred Heart". She can accelrate cell fission of any living being just by touching it. She oftenly uses this abilty to quickly heal wounds of her allies. However this ability comes handy when utilized in combat: for example she can turn her opponents into a giant heap of biomass or just immobilize them by turning their feet into biomass. When this ability is active the heart symbols on her overalls start to glow. It is unknown how she obtained this power due to the lack of information about her but it is assumed that it was added in her database by the scientists of Great Kingdom. This ability has a great side-effect which is the accelerated shortening of telomeres of every cell with each division. This causes her patients to have the accelerated aging process which can be stopped only by performing the Perennial Youth Operation by the Ope Ope no Mi user. Physical Abilities She is twice more strong then an ordinary human woman but mostly relies on her immense speed (almost 60 meters per second) which gives her the opportunity to land powerful kicks on her enemies. Although she is not a skilled combatant due to her original purpose to be a medical droid of sorts. Her slim appearance oftenly tricks her enmies into thinking of her as a very fragile persona but in reality she is extremely tough and is able to suffer the same damage which can destroy an ordinary Pacifista with minimal injuries. History Will be released soon. Quotes Trivia * Sacré Cœur''' '''and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * Her name is a reference to a song and album Sacred Heart by Dio. * Article about telomeres. Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Grand Line Characters Category:The Funniest Valentine Category:Homunculi